


We Always Knew

by LetoaSai



Series: Slayer Bound [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Dragons, Possessive Behavior, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Teasing, bonded, mated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Gray and Natsu get sent on an errand and realize that maybe mating isn't obvious to every Slayer the way they thought.





	We Always Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

The mated slayers strolled casually through the city, Gray’s arm around Natsu’s waist and Natsu shamelessly taking advantage of the situation to rest his head on Gray’s shoulder. 

They’d just gotten off the train where Natsu had spent the entire trip doubled over with nausea. Every second he was able to form a sentence was to complain that despite the fact that Gray was a slayer too, he didn’t get motion sick like the rest of them. Gray had laughed, assuming Devil Slayers were just different from Dragon Slayers, and besides he wouldn’t be able to take care of Natsu if he was also sick. 

He’d spent the entire ride stroking Natsu’s hair as he mate was laid out pathetically in his lap. Now that they were off the train he was fine, but cuddling up close to Gray was reason enough to pretend he was still feeling ill. Even if Gray knew he was full of shit. 

They were on an errand, one that didn’t actually require two of Fairy Tail’s strongest mages but Natsu had volunteered and Gray tagged along mostly because he could. Getting left alone for the women of Fairy Tail to grill him about his relationship was a rookie move he wouldn’t be making. 

They were just passing along a letter to three different Guild Masters and had decided to save Sabertooth for last to make a weekend of it. Natsu had wanted to go just to visit the other Dragon Slayers anyway, even if it was hard remembering that Sting was the actual Guild Master. It definitely wasn’t what they were used to. 

“How long do you want so stay for?” Gray yawned. “Day or two?” 

“Yeah, maybe. We’ll see who’s around Sabertooth or find something else to do to entertain ourselves.” Natsu muttered, inhaling Gray’s scent and stretching just enough to press his lips to his neck. 

“You’re going to trip if you keep that up.” 

“Not with your arm around me.” 

Gray snorted, “You say that like i wouldn’t think it was funny to watch you trip and fall on your face.” 

Natsu growled low, smirking when it pulled a shiver from Gray. “Mean.” 

“Don’t start something we don’t have time to finish, Natsu.” Gray said, eyes glowing purple for the briefest of moments before returning to normal. “I don’t have the problem with exhibitionism like you do.” 

Natsu growled again, the sound turning more guttural and dangerous. “Fuck off. No one gets to see the goods but me. You show them off enough as is with your stupid stripping problem.” 

“It’s not a problem,” Gray shrugged, amused when he felt a wave of aggression from his mate. Stripping was a side effect to his magic and he had no inkling to change it. He wasn’t going to change who he was for anything, not even Natsu. The same way he never wanted Natsu to change. The Dragon Slayer was fine as he was, flaws and all. 

“Fucking bastard,” Natsu straightened to walk on his own. “You’d throw a hissy fit if i did it.” 

“Probably.” 

“Hypocrite!” 

Gray shrugged again. “It’s not your thing. Yes, i’d be annoyed if you did because it would have been on purpose. You know i lose clothes without even thinking about it. I’ve done it since before we even met as kids.” 

“So you just want me to deal with it?” Natsu snapped. 

“Yeah? Pretty much.” Gray chuckled, grabbing Natsu’s arm and hauling him closer to to bite at his ear and whisper, “I don’t care who gets a good look. You’re the only one that gets to touch.” 

Natsu hissed, his steps halting as he turned to drag Gray into a bruising kiss. “Fine,” He finally rumbled as they pulled away. “That’s fair.” 

“Absolutely fair.” Gray muttered, licking at his throbbing lips and resisting the urge to make that purr like noise he was still getting used to. 

Natsu’s eyes followed the movement in obvious interest but he sighed. “Sabertooth is only a few minutes away. I guess we’re too close to not stop in now.” 

“Would be rude,” Gray mused, nodding his head for them to continue. They could already see the guild in the distance and backing out now would only get problematic when the other slayers caught wind of their scents, it would only be a matter of time. 

The pair walked into the guild every bit as easily as if it were their own. Everyone knew them at this point but the weaker members steered clear as if they’d actually come for a fight. 

“Hey there Fullbuster!” Rufus called out to them and Gray could already feel Natsu tense. 

“Easy there, Ashes.” Gray muttered, throwing his hand up to wave. “Just Rufus, he doesn’t want me.” 

“He does for a night.” Natsu whispered, predator slipping into his voice. 

Gray looked back at him and smiled. “Well i don’t want him. No threat. Be civil.” 

Natsu exhaled with a certain amount of effort and nodded. “I know. Sorry.” 

“Nah. We’re still getting used to this shit. Just don’t start a fight over nothing.” Gray said. “Why don’t you go find Sting before you lose that letter.” 

“Fuck off,” Natsu managed to chuckle before it turned into a grin. “Fine. Remember though, i could get rid of him and no one would ever find him. You play nice too.” 

“As if,” Gray returned his look and headed off to speak to Rufus. Between the two of them they didn’t really know many of the Sabertooth members, just the ones that had been in the Grand Magic Games. 

“What brings you and fireboy by?” Orga asked from his seat beside Rufus. “Have a seat.” 

Gray nodded and sat. “We were bored and the master needed someone to play messenger. Why not us? Besides, Natsu likes coming to bother Sting and Rogue.” 

“Doesn’t explain you. Missed us?” Rufus asked, looking amused by the other. 

“Told you. Bored. Master told us to take off a while after our last mission. Natsu and i sorta altered the terrain around there a bit.” Gray grinned. “Total accident, you know?” 

“So you went overboard again,” Rufus laughed. “How like Fairy Tail.” 

Gray nodded his head in acknowledgement. “We do our very best.” 

“Man, charm must be a part of Fairy Tail.” Orga snorted. “Can’t believe what you guys get away with.” 

“You never hear about the shit we don’t get away with. That stuff never makes the papers.” Gray laughed. “So tell me, how’s the third best guild in Fiore doing?” 

“Excuse you? Third?” Rufus rolled his eyes and took a hit from his drink. “How dare you.” 

“Who’s second?” Orga asked, almost looking confused. 

“Gotta be Lamia Scale. It’s the guild my brothers in and i don’t want to hear his bitching. He’d already be in a mood simply by my claiming Fairy Tail is best.” 

“Family obligation.” Orga laughed 

Gray sighed like a martyr. “The things we do for family.” 

“Well what about us?” Rufus mused, flipping his hair over his shoulder. “I am not okay with being third. Your brother will have to get over it.” 

“Tell him that,” Gray said, “But he’s also an ice mage so you might have a little trouble with him.” 

Orga laughed even harder and Rufus’ jaw dropped. “You beat me once, Fullbuster! It will not happen again! My memory magic has expanded tenfold since i last saw you.” 

“Oh, i don’t know about that.” Gray grinned. “You aren’t the only one that’s gotten better.” 

Orga held his hands up. “I need plenty of time to grab an audience if you two are going to go at it.” 

“We aren’t going at anything.” Gray rolled his eyes and shifted just slightly, eyes scanning for Natsu when he heard his mate growl. “Simmer down.” He needed to know if Natsu was growling at him or something else. When he found him in the crowd he was standing with Yukino and Minerva. Yeah, probably growling at him. 

“I admit that battle was insightful,” Rufus sighed. “You sure you aren’t looking for a new guild to call home.” 

Gray laughed outright. “Never. Fairy Tail has everything i need. Including stupid, nosy dragons.” The last part was whispered, knowing Natsu would hear him even if no one else did. 

“Well, it was worth a shot.” Rufus mused, calling more drinks over to the table. 

Gray shifted his attention back to Natsu for an instant and wasn’t surprised his mate was looking right back at him. He winked just to annoy the dragon and reached for the drink that appeared in front of him. 

~

“You okay, Natsu?” Yukino asked. 

“Oh, yeah.” Natsu shook himself, dragging his attention off Gray and back to his conversation. “It’s the noise. I’m used to it at Fairy Tail and all but it’s different wherever you go, you know?” 

Minerva hummed faintly and nodded. “Rogue occasionally has the problem though he never says as much. You can see it on his face when he’s getting a headache. Sting, well, he’s usually part of the noise isn’t he?” 

Natsu laughed outright. “No doubt! They say the same thing about me though.” 

Yukino laughed into her hands and Minerva smirked. “Must be a Dragon Slayer trait.” 

“Only the good ones.” Natsu agreed, arms folded in front of him as he continued to grin. 

“Natsu!” Sting’s voice boomed across the guild as he appeared with Rogue only a step behind. He sprinted towards them and crushed Natsu in a hug. “This is an awesome surprise, what are you doing here?” 

Natsu shrugged and pulled out an envelope to pass over. “Gramps said to hand these out so i figured i’d come and visit while i was at it.” 

Sting straightened, goofiness disappearing as he took the envelope with real consideration before shoving it in his pocket. It seemed he really was master material when he wasn’t overly excited. “Thanks Natsu. Appreciate you making the trip.” He sighed. “Being master is hard.” 

Natsu slapped his shoulder. “Better you than me. With as great as Sabertooth is looking right now i’d say you’re doing a good job.” 

“An outsider could never truly seen all the changes from within.” Minerva commented. “But you’re spot on. Sabertooth has never been, not just this successful but…” 

“Warm.” Yukino added. “Fairy Tail really taught that lesson well.” 

Natsu laughed weakly and shrugged, having learned super late what his punching their previous master had started. “Well, i’m glad. It’s looking good over here. Why are you sniffing me?” He added, looking at Rogue who seemed to giving Natsu a confused look. 

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to.” 

Natsu raised an eye and Rogue shrugged. “You smell different. That’s all.” 

“Eh? Does he?” Sting asked, moving closer than necessary into Natsu’s personal space in inhale his scent. 

“Now he’s sniffing me…” Natsu sighed. 

Minerva chuckled. “You’re the weird Dragon Slayer. You’d be able to explain it better than us.” 

“You do smell different.” Sting blinked. “Like really different, but not? I didn’t even notice at first.” 

Natsu’s eyes narrowed. “You serious?” 

“It’s familiar.” Rogue muttered. “I’m sure i know it.” 

Natsu looked at Minerva and Yukino as if they could help him. “Are they fucking serious?” 

“What’s wrong?” Yukino asked. 

“Gray!” Sting snapped his fingers. 

“That’s it.” Rogue nodded. 

Sting tilted his head to the side. “You smell like Gray.” 

“Yeah, he does. Strange right?” Gray said, sliding up behind them. “Hey Yukino. Minerva.” 

“But, why?” Sting asked, inching closer to Natsu again as if that would help him pick apart scents.

“Is he serious?” Gray asked. 

“That’s what i said and i’m not sure.” Natsu blinked, actually wondering if the twin dragons were just joking. 

“You kinda… You smell like Natsu.” Rogue muttered, looking at Gray though he hadn’t moved any closer and instead scented him from a distance. He was obviously rolling the information around in his head, puzzling the pieces together until something fit. 

“Yeah?” Gray said slowly. “C’mon, you guys can’t be this stupid. Minerva already figured it out and she’s not even a slayer.” 

Minerva started laughing immediately. “I didn’t say anything.” 

“Whatever, it was all over your face.” Gray grinned. 

“Would you stop sniffing me.” Natsu huffed. “It’s not gonna go away.” 

“What’s going on?” Yukino muttered, looking at Minerva for answers. 

“Yeah.” Sting echoed. “What’s going on?” 

Gray rolled his eyes. “What’s going on is if you don’t back off Natsu i’ll turn you into a dragon-sicle.” 

“Huh?” Sting blinked and actually backed up a step when Gray growled deep in his chest only once. 

“And you told me not to be an asshole.” Natsu commented easily. 

“And i stand by that.” Gray mused, “You’d set this place on fire. I just growled at him. Self control goes to me.” 

“Are you…?” Rogue commented. “Oh. I see.” 

“See what?” Sting asked. “What?” 

“They’re together, obviously.” Minerva said. “I can’t smell people but i can’t take a stab in the dark how someone can start smelling like someone else.” 

“Oh!” Sting’s surprise was obvious. “Oh, yeah. That would do it.” 

“Gray’s my mate.” Natsu said, suddenly feeling like he needed to spell it out for at least one of them. “How did you two not pick up on that instantly? Gajeel, Wendy, and even Laxus suspected before we made it official.” 

Rogue shrugged. “Guess i should have made the leap faster but i’ve never smelled one of us mated before. It’s different from just sex.” 

“You can smell who’s having sex with who?” Yukino squeaked. 

“Sure,” All three Dragon Slayers said simultaneously. 

“It’s so weird right?” Gray said. “It took me months to get used to. I can smell freaking everything.” 

Minerva brought her fingers to her lips in thought. “I dunno. Sounds interesting to me.” 

“Guess i’m just slow.” Sting chuckled. “I only ever saw you two fight.” 

“Fighting. Flirting. Sometimes it’s a fine line.” Natsu grinned. “I can’t believe you didn’t know though. I thought everyone was gossiping about us.” 

“Maybe it’s just in Magnolia for now.” Gray sighed. “I swear, if they ask one more time to do an article on us in Sorcerers Weekly i’m going polar on their ass.” 

“Awe,” Yukino cooed. “It sounds sweet to me but i totally understand wanting to keep your privacy.” 

“They don’t get slayers.” Natsu agreed. “The fact that we would destroy anyone that hurt the other… It could be dangerous if someone decided to do something stupid. We aren’t a secret but we certainly don’t need to advertise ourselves either.” 

Minerva’s lips quirked. “That have anything to do with your last mission? We heard a couple rumors.” 

“He had a hole in him!” Natsu said defensively but Gray only laughed and nodded. 

“Oh yeah. We both majorly over reacted. It’s hilarious now. Was anything but at the time.” 

“Damn,” Sting muttered. “That’s freaking cool though. Lucky.” 

“Finding your mate is definitely tricky.” Rogue said. “We didn’t even understand for the longest time that normal humans don’t get the concept.”

Gray could relate to that thought. “What’s lucky was my ending up at Devil Slayer. I’m sure i would have been a pain throughout this whole process otherwise. I just wouldn’t have grasped the magnitude.” 

“That’s so romantic sounding though.” Yukino mumbled, looking up when Rufus and Orga waved them over. “Oh, shall we?” 

Minerva nodded. “Let’s leave the slayers to their fun and games.” The women wandered off and Rogue led the others to a less crowded table. 

“Congratulations though. We never got around to that.” He said, small smile genuine. “We’re happy for you two.” 

“Thanks.” Natsu said, relieved the reaction wasn’t as huge as it had been in their own guild. Fairy Tail had been excited, no mistake about it, but quiet reactions were nice too.

“How did you know?” Sting asked, sitting beside Rogue. He watched as Natsu and Gray casually laced their fingers together. “How were you sure?” 

“Really?” Natsu asked, looking between the Dragon Slayers. Sting seemed eager to hear about it and while Rogue was much calmer he seemed just as interested. “I've always known. I’ve known for years. Decided to wait until i was technically an adult before i brought it to the table. I thought i was too young to explain to Gray what a mate was and how important it was.” He slid his gaze in Gray’s detention. “I didn’t want to fuck up.” 

“You didn’t,” Gray muttered, leading forward and catching Natsu’s mouth. What was meant to be a small kiss turned into a longer one. It was easy to forget that this wasn’t the time and place. With their heightened hearing they could hear Minerva laughing when she noticed them and both of them knew Natsu kissed a little harder when Rufus scoffed disappointingly. 

It was hot, and Gray ached to take this somewhere else where the touches could turn more bold. Where he would have been fine looking for a bathroom or broom closet, Natsu would not.

When Gray pulled away from the kiss first he blew a mist of ice in Natsu’s face, succeeding in making him laugh. He was already turned on and had to live with the fact that all the Dragon Slayers knew it, but Natsu wasn’t too far behind him.

“Fucking ice princess.” Natsu grinned, only then noting himself that they had more of an audience when Sting and Rogue hadn’t so much as glanced away. He went pink and cleared his throat. “Right, so, um, it was always Gray.” 

“Was it the same for you?” Rogue asked Gray. 

“Nah, i wasn’t always a slayer so i didn’t have those zeroing in instincts. I was normal just like everyone else and did this shit the hard way.” Gray mused, thumb stroking the back of Natsu’s hand. “Natsu was always my best friend and rival and all around pain in my ass, but i never really considered him romantically. I honestly don’t get why now.” 

“Thanks a lot.” 

Gray chuckled. “Looking back on it now, it was painfully obvious. Not just where my own feelings should have been but Natsu’s. He might not have said anything but he really wasn’t hiding it either. On some level maybe i did know.” 

“You see it now because you get the urges. The impulses.” Natsu said, snapping his teeth playfully at Gray and getting a grin in return.

“Urges have always made sense when it came to our magic and fighting. Surviving.” Rogue continued. “Mating, not so much.” 

“Yeah, i’m kinda in the dark myself.” Sting sighed. “You two are really lucky. I’m glad it worked out for you. Who knew you could just be dancing around your mate half your life and not know it. 

Natsu and Gray exchanged a look and Natsu continued. “How about you? Any perspective takers?” 

The pair of Dragon Slayers both shook their heads. “Nothing’s ever really grabbed my attention.” Rogue shrugged. 

Sting laughed, “Same. It never really seemed important and after joining Sabertooth, well, things were rocky in the beginning. No time for that stuff. Now though, it could be nice.” 

“Yeah.” Rogue muttered, sliding Sting a look and turning away just as quickly. 

“Right…” Gray said slowly. “Maybe the answer is right under your nose?” 

Natsu snorted, his laughter turning into coughing. 

“Hey, easy there Ashes.” Gray said, rubbing Natsu’s back. 

“He okay?” Sting asked. 

“Oh yeah, probably all the unanswered sexual tension in the air.” Gray said and Natsu doubled over with laughter anew. 

The Twin Dragons blinked, both of them oddly confused at where the conversation was headed. 

“Maybe…” Natsu coughed, still grinning. “Maybe it’s because you two are always together. You’re scaring off any potential mates for the other.” 

Sting stared, the thought having obviously never occurred to him. “You think so?” 

Natsu shook his head, shoulders shaking. “No. Not even a little bit.” 

“You guys…” Gray started but decided against it. It wasn’t his place. It was a private matter and they deserved to have the moment when their time was right. “You know, i never thought i’d get married. Ever. But i guess i sorta am now. Slayer mating is more permanent than any regular marriage. It was right in front of me the whole time. Maybe that thought will help the two of you.” 

“Maybe.” Rogue muttered, sneaking another glance at Sting. 

Gray snickered and shifted in his seat. They were strangely oblivious, but maybe that meant they wouldn’t take offence to him wanting to leave and cure his own problem. “Hey, look, we’ve been on the train all day day. You mind if we go find a place to sleep? We’ll grab you two for breakfast if you’re free.” 

“Absolutely!” Sting grinned. “It’s time we showed you around our city!” 

“Awesome!” Natsu agreed instantly. 

“This could be too many dragons in one place.” Gray muttered. 

Rogue smiled and shrugged. “Here, why don’t you stay here.” He passed a card over to Gray. “It’s a hotel we do work for often. They save rooms for our guild to use. I’ll call and tell them to expect you.” 

“Oh. Cool. Thanks.” Gray said, grabbing Natsu by his hair before he and Sting could get into some kind of goodbye brawl. “Let’s go, flame-brain.” 

“I’m coming, i’m coming, let go!” Natsu huffed, ducking under Gray’s arm and forcing the contact between them to break. He could hear Sting and Rogue laughing at them and ignored them in favor of shoving Gray towards the door. “Keep up, Snowflake.” 

“Are we fighting now?” Gray grinned, heading towards the door, hot on Natsu’s heels. “Because you don’t scare me.” 

Natsu laughed, miming a punch before taking Gray’s hand. “No? I’ll do my best at being intimidating in a little while.” 

“Good luck with that,” Gray glanced back inside just before they made it through the door. Sting and Rogue were still huddled close, speaking to each other so close that they’re foreheads nearly touched. 

“So…” 

“Wait until we’re out of ear shot.” Natsu said, already guessing the topic. He curled up closer again, resting his head against Gray’s shoulder the same way they had been walking earlier. The hotel Rogue pointed them towards was only a few blocks away from the guild itself and in less than half an hour they were there and checked in for the night. The biggest struggle had been convincing the woman at the front desk that they only needed one room with one bed. Not only was it cheaper but anything bigger would have been a waste. 

They’d no sooner walked through the door when Gray’s clothes disappeared. All of them left on a messy pile on the floor. 

“At least you had a little self restraint today.” Natsu grumbled, eyes raking over his mate appreciatively anyway. It wasn’t like Gray had anything to be ashamed of. 

“You like me naked.” Gray snorted and fell spread eagle on the bed. “Now bring your ass over here and try to intimidate me.” 

Natsu’s eyes cut into slits exactly the way Gray was hoping for. With all his dragon grace, he climbed on top of Gray, pinning him to the bed. 

“What’s got you so riled up and slutty?” Natsu grumbled, staring down at Gray who was already half hard and arching into Natsu’s touch. “You got us out of there faster than i was expecting.” 

Gray sighed. “Just touch me.” 

“Mm?” Natsu hummed, leaning down to trace his tongue over an already hard nipple. Gray shuddered underneath him, eyes fluttering shut with just the smallest stimulation. “Touch you how?” 

“We’ve done this enough times that you shouldn’t have to ask.” Gray mumbled, trying to arch into Natsu’s purposely light touches. 

Natsu hummed against, brushing his fingers across Gray’s skin, light here, hard there. The briefest touch to his cock had him gasping and withering. It was a game and contrary to what many thought, Natsu was extremely good at it. 

One of the reasons that their relationship had come as such a surprised was because no one could truly picture Natsu dating. It wasn’t for lack of understanding or lust, but because he had been biding his time and waiting for Gray. When finally given the opportunity he’d more than proven how skilled he could be and every little bit of practiced showed improvement that never failed to wreck Gray. 

Natsu traced the scars he came across on Gray’s body and leaned down to run his jaw across a few of them. The larger ones almost always received a lick that had Gray shaking. Before his slayer magic he probably would have found the gesture odd. Arousing, but odd. 

Now though, that type of scenting was more than arousing, it was intimate. Gray’s body shook, his breathing ragged as he laid still for Natsu to mark him. It was the perfect torture. Natsu was still fully clothed and sitting on Gray’s legs, giving him access to most of Gray’s body to tease. 

“It really did turn you on, didn’t it?” Natsu muttered. “Just kissing in front of Sting and Rogue. What am i gonna do with you?” 

Gray panted, his hips lifting for attention. “Not just them. Rufus…” 

Natsu growled low in his chest and he leaned forward to nip at Gray’s collar bone. Gray hissed, happily pleasured by the reaction. He reached out to grip Natsu’s hair and keep him there. 

“Really Gray? Do tell…” Natsu’s voice had taken on a dangerous cadence that had Gray moaning. Fingers dug into his skin a little harder and Gray was soaking up every bit of attention like a drug. 

“Never thought about him like that till...till we walked in and you said he wanted me.” Gray swallowed, looking up at Natsu’s face and stroking his fingers through his hair. “Was him seeing us kiss...You getting rougher when you noticed. Fucking hot.” He shuddered, trying to pull his legs out from under Natsu and failing to do so. 

Natsu trailed his finger tips down Gray’s cock and fondled his balls, loving both the shout it forced from Gray’s lips and the way his mate tipped his he back, showing Natsu his throat. “Slutty.” 

“Whatever.” Gray breathed out a shaky laugh. “I respect your boundaries and i love our privacy but you claiming me any way in public is going to get me horny.” 

Natsu shuddered, his whole body shaking at the words. “So not as much to do with Rufus then.” 

“Dragon, if you don’t shut up about that and fuck me i’ll have to do it myself.” Gray freed one leg and spread it as wide a he could with Natsu still mostly on him and having ahold of his balls. “C’mon.” 

Natsu crawled over top of Gray, still clothed as he dragged their bodies together. “How could i ever say no to claiming you? Getting to see you this way is my fondest wish. Slutty and wanting and trusting me to do whatever i want to you.” 

Gray whimpered, little black markings starting to appear on his arms. His Devil Slayer’s magic was being dragged out into the open out of sheer lust. “Natsu…” 

“Pretty mate, all mine.” Natsu muttered. “I’ll give you exactly what you want.” 

“Please,” Gray’s voice was rough. “Please get your clothes off. They smell like Sting.” 

Natsu blanched, climbing off Gray completely and standing nearly across the room as shed his clothes. Even his scarf was neatly folded and set to the side. “Sorry Snowflake. Didn’t realize.” 

“Not mad,” Gray said still out of breath, body still twitching. “Was just a hug. He didn’t know. Not upset. Just not him i want to smell right now.” 

“Mm…” Natsu resumed his seat and returned to his licking and touching. His interest in Gray’s scars was renewed and the ice mage fell back into that intimate torture. It only took minutes for them to both be reduced to a sweaty mess that smelled ridiculously good to the two slayers. This was important to both of them, bonding and loving. Tonight Gray wanted to be claimed and Natsu was happy to oblige. 

When Natsu finally pushed into Gray after what felt like hours of teasing touches and stretching, Gray keened low. It was exactly what he wanted and they didn’t need words for this. The touches said nearly all they wanted to convey and the growls said everything else. 

“Natsu!” Gray moaned, arching his back in at attempt to maintain constant contact. 

“Do you realize…” Natsu panted, pinning Gray’s wrists to the mattress. “That tomorrow when we meet the others, they’re going to know what we spent the night doing. They’re going to know why you smell so much like me.” He ran his tongue across Gray’s throat, pulling a moan from him. 

Gray struggled, but not all that hard to be free. Some nights he liked being underneath Natsu and that’s what this was. He wanted to be pinned down and fucked just like this. He wasn't going to last long.

“They already know after how horny and slutty you were by smelling in there.” Natsu growled, obviously pleased by the way he thrust deeper. 

“Fucking whatever.” Gray inhaled, trying to get his breathing to even out but Natsu’s ever changing pace left him winded. “At least they know the truth and not whatever delusions Cana and Mira come up with. Ah!” He cried out, accidentally spreading a thin layer of ice against the bed spread. 

Natsu chuckled. “Lack on control tonight?” 

Gray puffed out a laugh, feeling his face stinging red. “Fill me up, dragon.” 

The growl that got him filled his stomach with butterflies and Natsu’s rhythm increased. The ice across the bed had melted because of the heat Natsu was giving off leaving it damp beneath them. 

“Now who’s control is shot?” Gray teased, voice cutting off seconds later in a growl/groan combination. “Natsu!” 

They came simultaneously, both of them shaking and hissing out their pleasure. They rocked and moved, dragging out the high for as long as they could before collapsing. For the longest few minutes they laid there, breathing hard and touching the others sweat soaked skin. 

They didn’t move until they wanted to get into a more comfortable position and Gray let Natsu quick dry the sheets before they melted back into each other. 

Gray snuggled closer, happy to marinade in the smell of sex and sleep. “So…” He mumbled. “Thought you said slayers knew their mate on sight or whatever.” He’d missed the meaning when his own instincts awakened but he’d known damn well his focus has zeroed in on Natsu. “What’s up with Sting and Rogue.” 

Natsu laughed tiredly, arm wrapped around Gray. “I have no idea. I guess anyone can be a bit slow about it. I think Rogue is hopeful but doesn’t know how to act on it.” 

“Hm. Guess they’ve been together their whole lives. Maybe they just don’t realize that spark has been there the whole time.” Gray yawned. 

“They’ll figure it out eventually. Mate’s always do.” 

“Yeah, hopefully before some idiot hits on one of them and the other loses his shit.” 

Natsu snorted and buried his face in Gray’s hair. “Maybe we’ll drop a subtle hint or two tomorrow.” 

“Would you freak out if i hugged Rogue or something? See if we get a reaction?” Gray asked. 

“Ask me in the morning when i can think.” Natsu yawned again. “My pretty mate wore me out.” 

Gray chuckled and closed his eyes. “Sounds like a good mate.” 

“The best.”


End file.
